


Tremble and Fall

by angelsandpizza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, i did this quickly because i was thinking about it and????, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandpizza/pseuds/angelsandpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of monsters, the Righteous Man weeps by a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick purgatory thing i did because i was bored and wanted to take a break from homework.
> 
> i'm kinda really emotional about purgatory dean/cas what can i say.

In the land of monsters, the Righteous Man weeps by a fire.

The flame burns; he still feels cold.

***

It’s probably pointless, the fire that is. 

Benny tells him that the only thing it’ll do is attract the very sons of bitches they’re trying to avoid here. 

He doesn’t care.

Sitting there, he secretly hopes that something above monster, above human, will notice the flame and come back home. 

_Come home, Cas._

***

It’s late, and he’s running. 

Away from leviathan, from vampires and werewolves, and whatever the fuck else there is in this godforsaken place. 

Screaming for help, for _someone._

Stopping at the side of the river Styx, washing his grimy hands in the water, he sees a dirty trench coat moving along the stream, slowly. 

_No._

His heart stutters, stutters because there is nobody it could belong other than him, other than Cas.

He jumps into the water, swimming to the coat, fighting the current. 

Finally catching it in his arms, he swims back out because if that stupid fucking coat is here, then the angel it belongs to couldn’t be that far back, and he hopes to -- to whoever the fuck could be listening -- that he’s alright, because if he isn’t then it’s his fault. 

He was the one that left Cas alone, powerless and helpless, and he was the one who promised to get him out.  


_Where do you even go if you die in this place?_

He walks back down the stream, and surely enough, he finds the body of a raggedy, pale man, with a dirty beard and blue eyes. They seem different. 

He pulls him out of the water, and it’s only then that he notices that he’s unconscious, or maybe worse and fucking _hell_ , he is _not_ letting this happen, not when he has finally found him.

He shakes Cas by the shoulders.

_Wake up, buddy, wake up._

He runs his hands down his face, through Cas’ beard, by his eyes, wiping away the water and mud underneath them.

_Wake up, Cas, please wake up, goddammit, I am not letting you die!_

He shakes him and shakes him, until he realizes that Cas isn’t the only one shaking, and _fuck,_ if he’s crying then there better be a goddamn point to it because if Cas is dead then he really doesn’t see one at all. 

He shakes him and shakes him, and screams and screams because he is not fucking dead, he did _not_ let him die. And the tears fall and fall until--

His eyes blink open and he gasps.

_It was a dream._

***

Laying down on a bed, sweat on his back, skin clammy and cold, the Righteous Man weeps and prays to a blue eyed angel. 

And in the cold rain outside, the angel with stars in his eyes and comets chained to his very being listens.

Listens and lets a tear roll down his cheek.


End file.
